


Jealousy

by MissErikaCourt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, but I'm posting it anyway because I wrote it, prompts from tumblr, rivetra, this didn't turn out consistent with my other depictions of Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissErikaCourt/pseuds/MissErikaCourt
Summary: Levi finds himself feeling something that he wouldn't normally feel after watching an interaction between Petra and Eren





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I'm happy with this entirely, but I figured I would post it just because of the general lack of Rivetra out there. I'm unhappy with my Levi in this story, but here you go anyway.

“Are you ready, Eren? We need to go gather some things before we head out, you said you would help me, right?” Petra's voice carried through the small mess hall that Levi and the rest of his squad had gathered in. They were supposed to be leaving for the old HQ soon, but there were still some last minute preparations to do for their voyage.

“Yeah! I'm ready!” Eren said happily, clearly trying to hide the fact that he was otherwise terrified for their trip.

“There's no need for him to help you, Petra, I can do it,” Levi spoke up, knowing that it was odd for him to volunteer his services for something as simple as gathering supplies, but he just didn't like seeing her spend so much time with the brat, for some reason. He wasn't sure if it was just the fact that Eren could be viewed as extremely dangerous or something else, but regardless he didn't want her spending too much time with him.

“Well, okay, if you insist.” Petra side eyed him before she looked at Eren and smiled. “You can go on and make sure you have everything you need, Heichou and I can take it from here.”

“Okay,” Eren replied, but Levi knew that Petra didn't miss the strange look that Eren gave the two of them before he turned and ran toward the barracks.

“What was that about?” Petra asked once they started walking out of the mess hall and down the long corridors toward the supply room.

“I don't know what you mean.” Levi didn't humor her with any kind of response that would let slip what he was thinking, but somehow Petra still knew there was something more to it.

Their relationship had been a secret for a while now, and they tried their best not to let anyone in on it, but sometimes Levi's behavior was a little too obvious. It wasn't that he was _jealous_ , he definitely wasn't that. How could he be jealous of a brat like Eren Yeager? That just wasn't a thought he was willing to entertain. He just wanted a precious moment of alone time with Petra before they all rode off toward the castle that they would be stationed in. Who knew when they would get a moment of peace and quiet once they arrived at their destination? It was better to get a few moments in before they left. Yeah. That's why he wanted to volunteer for this, and no one could change his mind.

“I think you know very well what I mean,” Petra said with a bit of a smirk, clasping her hands behind her back as they walked down the halls together. “I think you're jealous of how much time I've been spending with Eren.”

“I'm _not_ jealous.” Levi grated out through his teeth, trying to convince himself of what he was saying just as much as he was trying to convince Petra. Apparently, it wasn't working.

“Oh, you're not? Then why did you volunteer for lowly grunt work like this? Shouldn't you be back with the rest of the squad, bossing them around? Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Eren, you know, since he's so dangerous.”

“I'm pretty sure the brat isn't going to destroy the town if I'm not watching him for five minutes.”

“That doesn't explain why you volunteered for this job.” Petra smiled as she turned the doorknob to walk into the supply room, but she squeaked a little when Levi pushed her into the room and locked the door behind them, pinning Petra to a wall in an effort to take her mind off of her questions.

“Maybe I just wanted to have some time alone with you. Did you ever think about that?” He asked, his hands finding their way to her waist and trailing up her sides. “Who knows when I'll be able to touch you this way again after we get to that fucking castle. We'll be too busy babysitting the brat and making sure he doesn't kill us all. I'd much rather get a few moments in with you now than have to fight for them later.”

Petra seemed a bit flustered at his sudden forward comments, but it seemed that her train of thought still hadn't been derailed. Her cheeks were pink, but there was a devious smirk on her face as if this was only convincing her more of her earlier accusations.

“You won't even say his name. You _are_ jealous.” She giggled before she leaned in to kiss him sweetly. It wasn't a long kiss or even a very passionate one, but it still set Levi's blood on fire. He had come here to keep Petra from spending time with Eren, but now he had other things in mind. Things that he wasn't sure that they'd be able to do together for a very long time.

“Why would I be jealous of a brat like him? He's a kid, someone you wouldn't be interested in.” Levi was saying all these things just as much for himself as he was to escalate the moment they were having, trying to convince himself that it was all true without Petra saying a word. He moved closer to her, pressing his body up against her until there wasn't even a centimeter of space left between them. He felt her breath hitch as his hand pressed firmly against the small of her back, roaming lower to further illustrate his points.

“That brat wouldn't be able to make you feel this way, would he? He wouldn't be able to make you hide away in the supply room with him for a moment of intimacy. He wouldn't even know where to begin.” Levi was serious about his questions, but Petra was...laughing. Why was she laughing? This wasn't exactly the best time to laugh.

“You're so jealous,” She said through her fit of giggles, her cheeks still pink with blush, but her attitude was more mocking than lustful.

“I'm not fucking jealous,” Levi growled and moved away from his giggling girlfriend in his frustration. He wasn't jealous. He _wasn't_. No matter how much Petra asserted it as fact. “Just, get the fucking gear and get to the stables.”

“Yes, sir,” Petra said, still giggling as Levi stormed out of the room and headed toward the stables. Maybe he was a little jealous, but he would never admit it to Petra, or anyone else. He couldn't. He would never hear the end of it from her if he did.


End file.
